1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of exercise equipment, and particularly to lightweight, quiet, low cost safety and cosmetic covers for weight stacks and other exercise machine components.
2. Background
Exercise machines are sometimes fitted with shrouds to visually hide the machine's weight stack or other moving parts. Typical shrouds for weight stacks and exercise machine frames consist of sheet metal or rigid plastic. These rigid materials are often formed to fit around a weight stack or framework and require large protective boxes to ship them. They tend to form a sound box around the frame or the weight stack, amplifying the sound when operating a machine's weight stack or the moving parts on an aerobic machine. Shrouds of this type are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,835.